The Future is not the same
by CrazyIsComingBaby
Summary: In which Team Minato, Tsunade, jiraiya and a few more people watch the future with some noticeable changes. Male! Jinchuriki! Sakura , fem! chakra chains! Naruto and our ever the same loveable, brooding Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

It was a bright and sunny morning and as usual Uchiha Obito was running late. He was a young boy with black spiky hair and deep black eyes with orange tinted goggles, he is also a member of team Minato. " Oh man, oh man sensei and his girlfriend are going to kill me.'' said the running boy. ''Not to mention Kakashi.'' At the training ground 4 people were waiting for someone. A women with pin straight ankle length red hair along with a young boy with spiky whit hair and a mask covering half his face were clearly angry. The other two was a tall man with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes, who was Namikaze Minato, leader of team Minato while the other was a small girl with brown hair in a bob cut and two purple rectangles on either side of her face was Nohara Rin and the were trying to calm the other two. The red haired beauty was known as Uzumaki Kushina and the young boy was called Hatake Kakashi the last member of team Minato . ''When I get my hands on Obito I am going to kill him, '' mumbled Kushina and Kakashi in unison with menacing purple aura around them while the other twwo simply sweatdropped. While they were mumbling Rin and her sensei noticed Obito enter the training grounds and as soon as his two feet entered the ground a white bright light surrounded all 5 of the ninjas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN FRONT OF A RAMEN SHOP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile a busty blonde beauty was ranting to her company who were Jiraiya, Mikato Uchiha and her husband Fugaku Uchiha and Mebuki Haruno and her husband Kizashi Haruno. '' All I am saying is that the Hyuuga clan should let some of their members join the medical program. Their bloodline will be very useful, i know Hizashi wanted to join but he's a branch member and not allowed to join. '' Before the other 5 adults could say their agreements to the blonde named Senju Tsunade they were surrounded in a white bright light and it was like they were never there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN A POCKET DIMENSION ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 4 members of team Minato and his girlfriend and the 6 adults landed in a room with a lilac floor and light blue walls, to see the Hyuuga twins talking to a cloaked figure. They scrambled to their feet yelling. '' Alright! I want to know where we are _right_ now! '' demanded Fugaku. " Please, '' added Mikoto. ''Ok, '' said the cloaked figure . '' Right now we are in a pocket dimension were I am going to show you the future. '' Kakashi was going to say something but Obito beat him to it. '' Um who exactly are you? '' he inquired. the figure didn't say anything instead the person just snapped their fingers and a flat screen T.V appeared on one of the blue walls. ''I have to leave now but don't worry about time cuase however long you stay only a day would have past in the real world. '' And with those parting words the figure left in a flurry of golden chains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN A DARK ROOM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cloaked figure leaned against a wall. '' I hope they change the future for good so it won't end up like my future. '' said the person and even in the dark you could see a trail of tears going down the mysterious person's face .

 **** **AND END OF PROLOGUE .**

Thank you for reading .

 **Reviews _are_ welcomed. UNTIL NEXT TIME. GOOOOOOD BYYYYYEEEE ~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HHHHiiiiii~~~~ I am the BACK Baby**

I would just like to thank ** terriblecupcakes732** for your help but I don't need a beta. Thank you for pointing them out I noticed them as well but after i published them.

 **Here IS ANOTHER CHAPTER**

HOPE you enjoy ~~~~~

 **GUIDE FOR THE CHAPTERS**

''Look an airplane ''- Normal talking

 _'' Oh the airplane left ''- Normal thinking_

 **'' Its the airplane again'' - People on the T.V talking AKA future people**

 _ **'' why won't the stupid airplane just leave''- people on T.V thinking**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

After the figure left the Hyuuga twins got up and started to go to the T.V . ''Hey hey, what are you two doing? '' asked Jiraiya .  
'' We are starting the T.V so we could see the future. She explained what to do and yes Obito and Kushina she told us she was a girl, '' explained the twins. Kushina and Obito looked sheepish. '' So are we watching or not? '' asked Hizashi. The others said their agreements.

'' I can't wait to see the future and I bet I am more badass than Kakashi just you wait and see! '' exclaimed Obito. They all either smiled or sighed at the boy's excitement.

 **On the screen it showed a strawberry blonde boy in an academy classroom talking loudly and boasting how he will become the Hokage and pass the genin exam. He a green shirt an brown shorts with orange stripes at the sides. '' Oh shut up dobe, '' said a rather handsome boy who had a duck butt hairstyle. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with white shorts.**

'' Wow Mikoto-san that boy looks a lot like you, '' said Rin. '' Yeah Mikoto, maybe it's your son, '' said Kushina. '' Heh, heh you two are so going at it. You just had one son, now you got another one. You dogs! '' giggled Jiraiya. Mikoto and Fugaku were blushing a barley noticeable blush. ''Not today you pervert ! ''yelled Tsunade and Kushina while upper punching him together. Obito and Rin were cheering them on.

' **' No one asked for your opinion bastard, '' yelled the strawberry blonde boy . '' Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Baka !'' yelled a girl with platinum blond hair and pupiless eyes and a Hyuuga girl with a mark less forehead. The Hyuuga girl's forehead was on the large side but she was still rather pretty with her midnight blue hair and white eyes.**

'' Hey Hisashi that could be your daughter ,'' stated his twin brother. '' He's right she doesn't have the curse seal, '' said Minato. All the man in question said was '' Could be. '' and went back to watching.

' **' Alright class, '' said their sensei Iruka, '' We are going to begin the genin exam.'' His assistant, Mizuki began calling names. '' Aburame Shino. ''**

'' That is definitely Shibi-san's son, '' aid the three genin.

 **Three minutes later after he left to a next room Shino came out with a shining forehead protector on his forehead. '' Next, Akimichi Choji. ''**

'' Choza-san's son, '' said the members of team Minato. This process continued with the genin saying the parents name of the child the assistant called.

 **'' Inuzuka Kiba. ''**  
''That's Tsume-chan's son. ''  
 **'' Yamanaka Ino. ''**  
'' Inochi's daughter. ''  
 **'' Hyuuga Hinata. ''**  
'' Your daughter Hisashi-san/sama. ''  
 **''Nara** **Shikamaru**. **'' a boy with a pineapple hairstyle said, '' What a drag. ''**  
'' Shikaku-san's son. '' deadpanned the three genin while the adults laughed at their expressions.

 **This continued until only three students remained. ''Uchiha Sasuke.'' said Mizuki. When the boy left a girl with hair as red as Kushina's in two high knee length pigtails with big pupiless violet eyes walked over to the boy with strawberry blonde hair.**

'' She is so pretty! '' exclaimed all the girls. '' Hey sensei that girl looks like Kushina but has your face structure, '' said Kakashi. '' That's o-o-our daughter ,'' stuttered Kushina and Minato with happy tear in their eyes. '' Heh she's cute but when she gets older you'll have to start swatting boys away with a stick. '' said Kizashi and Jiraiya. The two didn't listen because they were in la-la land together. '' The thing she didn't get from us were her pupiless eyes but my family had a lot of members with those kind of eyes...'' mumbled Kushina with Minato nodding vigorously along with her. The others sweatdropped.

 **The boy up close had thin whisker like mark on each of his cheeks when he lifted his head to her.**

'' That's your son Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san! '' cried the three kids.

 **The girl asked , ''Are you nervous for the exams? '' He replied ,'' No, the future Hokage will not be nervous because of some exam. ''**  
 _'' Future Hokage huh, '' thought Jiraiya ._  
 **Before the violet eyed girl could reply Mizuki called the boy's name, '' Haruno Sakurai. ''**  
 **'' Good luck Sakurai . ''said the girl, _'' You very much need it.''_**

'' DID we just hear her thoughts? '' asked Fugaku. ''Yes the lady told us that we will be able to hear the thoughts of a person. '' said Hisashi.

 **'' OK Sakurai the last thing you need to do to pass is make three clones. '' explained Iruka with a kind smile on his face. The boy looked nervous. _'' Why did it have to be clones for? ''_ he asked in his mind. '' Ok.'' he started, '' Bunshin no Jutsu. '' but instead of healthy clones they looked pale and dead. Iruka looked truly sad when he said, '' I'm sorry Sakurai but you fail. '' Mizuki barely concealed a smile.**

'' My poor baby. '' said Mebuki sadly. '' That man Iruka looked really sad when he said he failed and that assistant looked like he smiled when he failed. '' said Kizashi.

 **Sakurai ran out of the examination room and passing Naruko on his way out where he went on a swing that was connected to a tree. Naruko looked worried for him and was about to go after him when her name was called, '' Uzumaki Naruko, '' and all she did was enter the room..**

'' Did he say Uzumaki. I thought she would have had your last name Minato. '' said Mikoto. '' Does this mean something happened to me. Like am I dead? '' wondered Minato.

 **Outside the academy Sakurai was sitting on the swing with his head down, when Mizuki came from behind him with a very well practiced smile. '' You know Iruka just wants what's best for you and he cares even thou he failed you. '' Mizuki said. '' But I wanted to pass this time, '' the young boy said. Mizuki hummed thoughtfully and eventually said, '' I know of a way to help you pass and you get to learn a new jutsu. ''**

' _' I don't like the sound of that, '' was what everyone was thinking._ '' I don't like you! '' shouted Obito and he pelted popcorn at the T.V screen . '' Where did you get popcorn from? '' asked Kakashi. '' From the popcorn machine, '' and he pointed to a corner of the room where a popcorn machine stood along with a drink machine. '' Oh..'' said Kakashi and Rin while nodding to Obito. The adults laughed at what the three kids antics.

 **Th screen changed to show Sakurai running threw a forest with a large scroll strapped onto his back.**

'' That's the Scroll of Sealing! '' shouted Jiraiya and Tsunade. '' What's the Scroll of Sealing? '' asked Rin. '' That scroll contains forbidden jutsus that were created by the past Hokages, who recorded them in that scroll.'' explained Minato. '' The question should be why does he have the scroll in the first place,''stated Fugaku.

 **He opened the scroll and read aloud '' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'' It looked liked he chose to practice that jutsu because the T.V changed to show Iruka finding Sakurai looking exhausted with two equally exhausted copies of him self next to him. '' What do you think you are doing stealing the Scroll of Sealing? '' asked Iruka. '' Well Mizuki-sensei said if I stole this scroll and learn a jutsu I pass. So do I pass Sensei? '' asked the strawberry blonde boy.**

 **Before Iruka could say something another voice was heard above them. '' Congrats Sakurai. All you need to do now to pass is to give me the scroll, Now.'' the voice belonged to Mizuki who had a large shuriken on his back. '' Mizuki what are you doing? Sakurai don't give him the scroll! '' yelled Iruka. '' GIVE ME THE SCROLL ,NOW YOU DEMON !'' and with that said Mizuki threw several kunais and shurikens at the boy and his sensei.**

 **Iruka blocked the incoming weapons with his own kunai. The battle continued when Iruka told Sakurai to run and Mizuki followed. A henged Mizuki that looked like Iruka told Sakurai to give him the scroll but instead he attacked the henged Mizuki with a leg drop which reverted Mizukib to his original form. ''How did you know I was not Iruka? ''asked Mizuki .'' Because I am Iruka, '' and with that the boy was engulfed in a cloud of smoke that when it disappeared revealed Iruka. Behind a tree the real Sakurai looked at the place where his senseis were fighting and that was all it took for Mizuki to see him and he threw his large shiruken on his back towards the boy.**

''NO! '' Yelled the people in the room and Iruka

 **But instead of hitting the boy the shiruken lodged itself into the back of Iruka who threw himself infront of the boy.**

''When we get out of here can someone remind me to look for this Iruka person so I could give a gift? '' asked Mebuki. '' That was so awesome, '' said Obito.

 **Mizuki decided to tell Sakurai something. '' Do you know what the reason for why everyone in the village hates you. '' he continued, '' It's because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! ''**  
 **Sakurai did not look impress. '' I already know you baka sensei. Oh and learn the difference between a scroll and a kunai.'' and with that he said '' Kage bunshin no jutsu'' thousands of solid clones flooded the forest and started to beat Mizuki black and blue.**  
 **'' Come here and close your eyes. '' commanded Iruka. Sakurai tho confused obeyed. '' Open your eyes Sakurai. '' said Iruka. At first the boy saw no difference but when he looked at Iruka's forehead there was no headband on it. So with trembling hands and lips the boy raised his hand to his forehead. Instead of feeling nothing the strawberry blonde boy felt the cool steal of Iruka's headband. '' Congratulations, you are now a ninja of Konohagakure, ''said Iruka with a soft smile. With tears at the corner of his eyes Sakurai hugged Iruka softly, mindful of his sensei's injury. The screen suddenly paused on this image..**

Kushina was the one to pause the T.V. '' H-how could h-he have the 9 t-tails! '' cried Kushina and Mebuki while Kushina's hands was where the seal keeping the Kyuubi contained was located. Their husbands tried to comfort them. '' There has to be an explanation for this, but what? '' wondered Jiraiya.  
While the adults were talking Obito pressed played and the three genin continued watching.

 **On the screen showed a dimly lit room where a man and woman, who were covered in bruises and each had an arm in cast, were holding onto two lithe hands that were covered in bite marks.**

'' Sensei '' called Kakashi but did not get a response. The three kids looked at each other and nodded. With their hand cupped at their mouths they yelled, '' GUYS! '' their sensei replied '' What is it we're kind of buy right now.'' All they did was say '' Look'' and pointed at the screen. The adults turned to the screen.

 **The screen showed the man and woman bit down harshly into the so small hands causing a** pained **scream to tear threw the throat of the person whose hands were bitten into. The two adults were covered in a green glow that healed all the bruises right in front of their eyes and fixed the broken bones of the two adults. The persons hands dropped lifelessly down.**

'' That was healing chakra that the two were covered in, '' said Tsunade. '' I only know of one clan that has that ability, '' whispered Kushina. '' OH, and what clan is that? '' asked the Hyuuga twins. '' The Uzumaki clan. it's called the Heal Bite. '' the red headed beauty said softly. Everyone else grew pale.

' **' Good work on passing the genin exam, '' said a voice that belonged to a man revealed to be Shimura Danzo. The girl whose arms were at her side turned to face him and it revealed to be the daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. '' Thank you Danzo-sama, '' said the emotionless girl. Danzo grabbed the girl's chin and tilted it upwards to him and said '' You are going to be the best ROOT member agent Uzumaki Naruko, daughter of the fourth Hokage and the Red Blooded Habanero.'' and the screen slowly faded into black and a button on the T.V said 'press to Continue' appeared.**

Kushina was crying with Minato holding her, crying as well. _'' Fourth Hokage? So he did become Hokage. '' thought Jiraiya,Tsunade and Fugaku._  
''I am going to KILL him for making my baby be in pain like that. Your going to help me KILL him,right dear? '' asked Kushina to Minato. '' Of course honey.'' they both wore sadistic smiles on their faces.

 **AND FINISH.**

Chapter one end. Hope you guys enjoy

 **PLEASE review ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UNTIL NEXT TIME ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY FANFICTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **To see how the story is supposed to be read go to chapter one for the guidelines.**

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

After Minato and Kushina settled down Kizashi pressed the continue button that was on the T.V.

 **The screen showed them the academy classroom filled with children. Somewhere in the middle of the class Naruko was sitting next Sasuke smiling happily while talking to Shikamaru. '' Who do you think is going to end up with Sasuke-kun Shika? '' asked Naruko cheerfully. '' Honestly I think Sakurai is going to do something that will piss of broody's fangirls. '' answered her spiky haired companion. Naruko hummed in agreement.**

 **Just then the blonde boy the two were talking about entered the classroom, his hitai-ate shining proudly on his forehead. '' What are you doing here Dobe? '' asked Sasuke. Skaurai scoffed '' And I thought your clan was some possessor of a special eye '' he pointed to his forehead, '' I passed the exam. ''**

'' Wait did he say _was a possessor,_ like we are no longer their to wield our bloodline? '' asked Mikoto.

 **A flash of anger and sadness flashed in the black haired boy's deep coal eyes before he scoffed at him and turned his head away. '' Uurrgh.. you hurt our Sasuke-kun's feelings! '' yelled all the girls in class, excluding Naruko, including Ino and Hinata who ran into the classroom to hear what Sakurai said to Sasuke. They promptly set of on their mission to beat the poor boy into a pulp.**

'' The second most scariest thing in the world, ''said Minato and Fugaku while shuddering. '' What do you mean second most scariest thing. It's _THE_ number one scariest thing to me. '' said Kakashi. The two men looked at their smiling wives and trembled,'' You'll understand when you're older.''

 **Iruka entered the classroom looking perfectly healthy. '' Settle down class, I'm going to call the Rookie of the Year and Kunoichi the year, '' said Iruka.**

'' I bet you 500 ryo Sasuke is the Rookie and Naruko is the kunoichi of the year, '' said Obito to Kakashi. The masked covered genin agreed but instead of Naruko its the Hyuuga.  
'' Are you doubting _MY_ daughter, Ka-ka-shi? '' asked Kushina sweetly. All the boy did was start to **sweat.**

 **'' Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke and...''**

''And.. '' repeated Obito and Kakashi leaning forward.

 **'' Uzumaki Naruko !'' congratulated Iruka.**

'' Pay up Kakashi.'' The white haired boy thou grumbling payed the money.

' **' Now, Team 1 is ... '' Iruka started to call out names for the Teams. '' Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke...'' at this all the girls whose name have not been called leaned forward in anticipation '' and Haruno Sakurai.'' said Iruka. '' Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. _'' Hinata groaned Why did I get bug boy and dog breathe while that baka got to be on Sasuke-kun's team.''_ Iruka continued on '' Team 9 is still in rotation so team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Choji.'' This continued for awhile until all the teams were called out and Iruka said that their senseis will come for them and he left the classroom. A few minutes after the academy teacher left a beautiful women with a curvy body, long wavy hair and red eyes walked in with a tall muscular man who had a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. **

'' Hey they look like Kurenai-chan and Asuma-kun, '' stated Rin. Her teammates agreed with her. '' Kurenai grew up to be so beautiful and Asuma... got a beard! '' exclaimed Kushina. The others sweatdropped at her

 **The woman named Kurenai called her team. '' Team 8 come with me, '' and the man called Asuma said '' Team 10 your with me. '' This process continued until only team 7 remained.**  
 **'' Where is our sensei, he should've been here already. '' while he was saying this he grabbed an eraser and chair. He wa standing on the chair hand stretched out to place the eraser on the door when Naruko said something to make him stop.**  
 **''Maybe a black cat crossed his path so he had to take the long way round. '' The two boys just stared at her.**

Everyone in the room stared at Obito who was busy writing what the red haired girl said in a book labeled _' EXCUSES '._

 **'' Yeah, I'm going to forget you ever said that, '' said the boy when he came of the chair he was standing on. Just then heavy footsteps was heard heading towards the class. For a brief moment both Naruko and Sakurai closed their eyes but snapped them open just as quick as they were closed. _'' This chakra feels like that ANBU who protected me for so long, '' thought Sakurai. '' Hmmm...this feels like the chakra of the infamous Copy cat ninja, '' thought Naruko._**

'' It seems that this team 7 will have two members who are sensor types. '' said Hisashi. '' Copy cat ninja, huh. '' wondered his twin brother.

 **The door to the academy opened with the eraser falling on the person's head. Sakurai fell to the floor laughing, holding on to his stomach for dear life. The man was tall, about 6 feet tall with gravity defying white ( or silver ) hair. The man had a mask that covered his lower part of his face and his hitai-ate was placed over his left eye. '' My first impression of you all is..I hate you. You got five minutes to meet me on the roof.**

'' Wow Kakashi you grew so tall, '' said Kizashi. '' You are so cruel Kakashi, to your genin team no less, '' scolded Rin. '' So your the infamous copy cat. I wonder why they call you that? '' asked Obito

 _ **'' I knew he would've been my sensei when I saw Sasuke be put on my team. '' thought Naruko and Sakurai. '' After all He is the only one who could teach this village's precious last Uchiha. ''**_

The TV was put on pause. '' Those that mean we die?'' asked Mikoto who was being hugged by her husband and she pulled her nephew, who had tears straeking down his face _( just like hers ) ,closer to her ._ All the others could was let the information sink in. Eventually they had to continue watching, so with a click of a button the screen came to life. The Uchihas sat closer together for the first time since entering this dimension cause If there is one thing that they are known for besides their bloodline around the Elemental Nations is that Uchihas value family above anything else. All those who say otherwise could be damned for all they care.

 **The three academy graduates looked at each other and stood up. '' See you on the roof guys, '' giggled the only female in the room before she disappeared in a flurry of chains. The two boys started running to the roof where their sensei and teammate were sitting, obviously waiting for them to arrive.**

 _''She couldn't be the girl who trapped us here. Could she? '' question Jiraiya in his mind._

 _''_ **About time you got here, '' teased Naruko. '' Anyways, let us introduce our selves. Say your dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes, '' said Kakashi. '' Why don't you start, you look kind of suspicious,'' said Sakurai.**

 **'' Ok my name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobby is reading a special orange book, my likes and dislikes are none of your business and my dream, I don't have one.''  
 _'' All we learned was his name...'' thought the three kids with deadpan looks on their face._**

'' Really Kakashi how could you say that to your students, '' scolded Tsunade, The boy was going to say something but he heard Obito laughing softly at him so he suck it up. '' Even if it means at my expanse he is starting to look better. So i'll bear it for him. '' thought Kakashi

' **' Your turn broody, '' Sasuke turned a scowled at him but complied none the less.**  
 **'' My name is Uchiha Sasuke my hobbies are training and learning new jutsus, my likes are tomatoes and soeone ,my dislike is a.. certain man..''**  
 ** _''Oh my Kami-sama I hope he does not mean me.'' Thought Sakurai._ '' And my dream i more of an ambition, I want to revive my clan and kill a certain person. '' he said the last 4 words with venom in his tone. ' _' I might have to inform Danzo-sama of a potential traitor. Oh Itachi-kun why did you murder your clan while you left your brother alone? '' thought the red haired girl._**

'' Tachi-chan killed them, _us. ''_ said Mikoto. Kushina and Mebuki put a comforting hand on either of the woman's shoulder. While Rin and Kakahi did the same for Obito.

 **Their sensei broke the awkward silence by motioning for the strawberry boy to go next.**  
 **''My name is Sakurai Haruno and my hobbies are gardening and learning new ninjutsu, my likes are ramen and my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook the ramen and the ignorant people of this village . My dream for the future is to be the Hokage, '' said Sakurai, '' Your turn pigtails.''**  
 **'' Well my name is Uzumaki Naruko my hobbies are cooking and practicing Medical ninjutsu, my likes are kimonos, my mother and my red hair, my dislike are..'' She practically spat the next words out '' Ninjas From the Cloud for killing my mother. My dream is to be taught by the best medical ninja in the world, Tsunade Senju.'' the girl had stars in her eyes.**

'' Oh someone who finally takes an interest, '' said Tsunade,

 **'' Know that introductions are over you three will come to Training ground 7 for your genin exam. '' said Kakashi, ''But we already passed the genin exams, '' shouted Sakurai . _'' This is always my favorite part, '' thought the man. ''_ That exam was to weed those not ready out. This exam only has a 66% of passing.'' Kakashi has never seen someones face pale so fast before.**

'' You are such a sadist Kashi! '' gasped Obito loudly.

 **'' Well ja ne, oh and I advise you not to eat.'' and the man poofed away in a cloud of smoke. The three genin were seen leaving.**

'' Why did you tell them not to eat. '' scolded Mebuki. ''Well their stupid to not eat before leaving. Besides future me only advised them not to eat.''

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME ACTION BABBYYYYYYYY~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **SEE you then CRAZY will be back**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HI PEOPLE CRAZY is back with another chapter. =)_**

 ** _I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes last chapter. It was 10 in the night and I go to school._**

 ** _The guidelines are in chapter one. I think I was supposed to put a disclaimer so I'll put one now._**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't in any form own Naruto. That belongs to the creator of this anime.**

 ** _Since that's out of the way lets get on with the story._**

 _ **CHAPTER THREE**_

'' Lets continue watching, '' said Kizashi.

 **'' Hey guys I heard from the Hokage that Kakashi sensei is known for coming Three hours late to everything. So I suggest that you come at least two and a half hours late.'' said the jinchuuriki boy. '' Oh and before you leave make sure you eat breakfast or I will shove down food in your throat. Ok? '' Naruko said this sweetly, to sweetly. '' Yes ma'am. '' mumbled the to boys nervously.**

'' Oh that's my girl. Able to intimidate people with just your voice, '' cooed Kushina.

 **They all left the roof and went their separate ways when the screen changed to show a clearing where the three genin were waiting.**

 **Naruko looked nearly identical to her mother when she was younger. She wore a her mothers kimono and shorts under it. She had thigh high black stockings and black ninja shoes with wedged heels. She left her hair undone so it was flowing all the way to her knees like a red waterfall on her back. Her hitai-ate was around her neck. Her hands, from all the way underneath the sleeves of her kimono to her wrist were covered in a black arm warmers.**

'' My god she looks like you Kushina. '' said Minato.

 **Sakurai wore an open orange leather jacket showing a black shirt under it. He had on loose fitting pants all the way to his ankles were he had on blue ninja sandals. His strawberry blonde hair was sticking up in every direction. On his forehead was his Hitai-ate.**

'' My baby boy is so handsome, '' squealed Mebuki

 **Sasuke had on a blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha symbol displayed on his back. His hitai-ate was on his forehead like Sakurai and it kept his bangs from falling into his eyes. His trademark spiky hair style was present and he wore blue shorts and black ninja sandals.**

'' He looks like a true Uchiha, '' said Fugaku proudly.

 **Their jonin sensei, dressed in the standard jonin outfit dropped down from a tree. '' You're late! '' yelled Sakurai and Sasuke glared at the man. '' Good Morning and sorry. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way round. '' he explained. The two boys looked at him then their teammate, remembering what she said in the academy classroom.**

'' Hey you really _are_ a copy cat I'm supposed to be the one with lame excuses! '' said Obito while pouting.

 **'' Any way lets get started, '' he went to starting clock and pressed the top of the clock and sid '' It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple all you have to do is steal on of the bells I have in my hands and if you fail to do so you get tied up to a post and will watch me eat lunch. '' Kakashi was expecting to hear their bellies growling but was surprised when he didn't hear anything** ** _'' So they are smart, most would just blindly follow my instructions. I guess there is hope for this team after all. '' thought the scarecrow._**

'' Go team 7! '' yelled Obito and Kushina while holding up flags with chibi faces of the three kids on screen. '' Where did they get those, '' asked the Hyuuga twins. '' its best we don't question it, '' said Minato with a smile on his face while the others sweat dropped.

 **'' Ready, you must come at me with the intent to kill me. Or you won't even have the chance to even scratch me. '' he said '' This exam starts , NOW! '' he yelled and all three disappeared in blurs up towards the trees to hide. _'' Good they have the sense to hide. ''_**  
 **'' What could I do to get a bell, '' asked Sakurai to himself. '' You could start with not talking out loud, '' said a voice from behind him. Sakurai turned around quickly to see his sensei. '' Shinobi battle techniques. Part one Taijutsu, the Physical part. '' He said  
 _''Taijutsu that's hand to hand combat but why is he reaching for a weapon? '' pondered Sakurai in his mind_. The young boy waited ready to battle his sensei when the man pulled out an orange book.  
 _'' That man is a pervert if he reads that book. I hate perverts, '' thought Naruko angrily,_ who was watching the scene from afar and her hair slowly started to float above her head resembling 9 tails just like her mother.**

'' I didn't think you would of became a pervert Kakashi. '' said Jirayia who was thinking of converting Kakashi to become a pervert like himself. ''Yes, you beat him to a pulp honey! '' shouted Kushina whose hair was in the form of nine tails. '' I'm going to die aren't I '' moaned Kakashi.

 **'' Stop reading and fight me. '' Sakurai went for kick a to the head but kakashi only ducked. He continued punching at high speeds but the man was only casually dodging never taking his eyes of his book. _'' So this is the power of a jonin. '' Thought Sasuke._**  
 **Kakashi had just moved behind Sakurai and upper punched the boy and sent him flying into the river. Sasuke had thrown two shurikens at Kakashi but the man held up two fingers and caught them.**  
 **'' You know your really sloppy for a person who claims to be the next Hokage. '' Sakurai just looked down to the earth while trembling.**

'' Harsh ,'' said Obito.

 **'' YOU'LL SEE I WILL become Hokage, '' said the boy and a dozen shadow clones jumped out of the river. '' You're so over confident, that you didn't see my surprise attack. CHARGE! '' commanded Sakurai and the clones started towards their sensei.**  
 _ **'' So the rumors about him able to do this jutsu was true. '' Thought Kakashi. '' I guess Sai was right about the shadow clones, then again Sai is never wrong about these things, '' said Naruko in her mind**_

'' Who's Sai? '' aksed Rin

 **They started to kick, punch or even bite the man. Kakashi had other plans though so he let them attack him and when there was a cloud of sand that formed from all the clones kicking the ground he did the substitution jutsu quickly making his own clone to replace him. The kakashi clone started taking down all the clones leaving only the real Sakurai and him on the battle field. '' I got you now.'' and a kunai was sent towards the clones head which connected and the clone disappeared. '' Kuso, when did he switch with a clone. '' A shining object next to a tree caught the strawberry blonde boy's attention. '' It must of fell of of Kakashi when I attacked him.'' He went to pick it up but it turned out to be a trap and he was suddenly hanging upside down from a branch of a tree.**  
 _ **'' A trap, huh? '' thought Sasuke.**_

'' How could he fall for such an obvious trap, '' asked Jiraiya incredulously.

 ** _'' Now's my chance, he let his guard down while he's talking to Naruto. '' thought Sasuke._ He sent 8 shurikens directly to Kakashi and it looked like it connected but all the shuriken were stuck into a log. '' Damn it didn't work now he knows my location. Got to move fast.'' he said while running from branch to branch.**  
 **He had gotten to another part of the grounds when he saw Kakashi behind him and threw several kunais at him. '' Normal attacks won't work. '' taunted the scarecrow. While moving towards a tree a stray kunai cut a rope that set off a barrage of weapons at Kakashi.**  
 **Sasuke had appeared in front of the man with a kick but was blocked by the man's hands. He went for a punch but was caught by the palm of Kakashi's hand. A round house kick was aimed at the one eyed man but was once again blocked. The young boy suddenly smirked and reached forward to grab a bell but was only able to touch it briefly before he was thrown of the man.**

'' He has some skill.'' said Hisashi. '' It's because he an Uchiha, '' stated Fugaku but was ignored.

 **Sasuke was shown doing rapid hand seals. _'' What genin can't do ninjutsu. It takes to much chakra, '' thought Kakashi. ''_ FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU.'' called out Sasuke and fire started to come out of his mouth forming a medium sized fireball that went directly to Kakashi. When the fire started to go out Kakashi was no where to be seen. The boy looked around wildly. '' Where did he go above me ,behind. '' ''Here, where you least expect it '' said a voice and a hand was shot up out of the ground, grabbed the boy's ankle and pulled his whole body except his head into the earth.  
Kakashi was stopping in front of Sasuke and said '' Part two Ninjutsu. That jutsu was called Earth Style: Head Hunter jutsu . '' and he left the boy in the Earth. **

'' I hate to say this but that was so badass Kashi , '' said Obito while Rin nodded her agreement.

 **After the man left Naruko dropped down from a tree.'' Do you often spend time in the ground, ''asked the girl with as much of a straight as she could and she had great straight face. '' Just shut up and get me out of here. ''**  
 **''Why should I? ''**  
 **'' Because I'm your teammate. ''**  
 **'' And? ''**  
 **'' Because I'm the last Uchiha ''**  
 **''Try again, sweety ''**  
 **'' I'll do anything you say, just please get me out''**  
 **'' That wasn't so hard now was it '' cooed the girl. The girl held out her hand and golden spiky chains erupted from her back and with a wave of her hand they broke threw the dirt effectively freeing the boy.**

'' It seems your daughter got another thing from you besides your looks '' said Kizashi

 **'' Since I freed you, let us go find our third member '' she said with a beautiful smile on her face. ''Why? '' he couldn't help to ask. '' Why, because I know how to pass this exam.**  
 **The screen changed to show the three genin talking to one another. '' So your sure this will work? ''**  
 **'' Of course, unless you don't believe me. '' Her hair was starting to move. '' NO, i mean we believe you, right Sasuke? '' The boy grunted his agreement but you could see he was sweating.**  
 **The two left to the trees while the girl stayed in position '' I know your their sensei. So come out of hiding ~~'' cooed the girl. '' So she is a sensor .'' thought Kakashi.**

 **'' Well i guess genjutsu won't work on you? '' said Kakashi. '' Nope~~'' aid the girl happily. Golden chains erupted from beneath the ground where Kakashi stood. '' NOW come out guys''**  
 **The two boys came out of hiding while making rapid handseals. '' WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH'' ''FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU'' were called out simultaneously.**  
 **Kakahi was so distracted from trying to get away from the combination attack that he didn't notice the red head girl weave threw signs while whispering '' Demonic Illusion: False surroundings ''.**

 **Kakashi was able to move away but Naruko had erupted a single chain where due to the genjutsu was not seen by Kakashi and the chain snatched the bells from the man's hip and brought it back to Naruko.**  
 **The clocks ringing filled the training grounds. '' Its Noon and none of you has gotten a bell.'' said Kakashi. '' Are you sure about that Kaka-sensei ? '' said Naruko who swayed the bells that were in her hands.**

''That was a very clever move. '' said Hizashi. The adults mumbled their agreements.

 **'' Well I see you got the bells but who will you give the next one. '' asked the scarecrow. '' Both '' and the two bells were thrown into the two boys' hands. '' No you deserve them more Naruko. '' said Sakurai trying to give the bell back Sasuke was doing the same thing but just threw back the bell**  
 **''You all pass. The point of this excersise was teamwork and the three of you showed that quality''**  
 _ **'' Just as I suspected he gave us the same exam daddy had given his team'' thought Naruko**_

'' She knew all along!'' yelled Obito while Minato was gushing to kushina about how his little girl called him daddy.

 **'' I want you to remember something my teammate told me once. 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash' '' recited Kakashi.**

'' Those are very wise words'' said Jirayia

 **Kakashi walked up to a stone covered in names '' This is a tablet that shows all leaf ninja who wer killed in action. All the names of the members of my team lie on this stone.''**

'' What, we die in action! '' shouted Obito and Rin. Kakahi looked like he was going to cry. ''Don't worry kashi we won't leave you alone this time round.'' said his teammates. '' Thanks guys.''

 **'' I'm so sorry for your loss, '' said Sakurai while Naruko was thinking _'' Why did you two have to die? ''._ **  
**''Ma any way that was a long time ago. Meet here at 7 to start missions. Ja ne '' and the man left. '' See you tomorrow guys '' said Sakurai. When the boy left any emotion on Naruko's face left when she turned too Sasuke. '' Look Iknow you want power too kill your brother but you better not make the mistake of betraying the village. I will have no problem killing you'' and like a switch was flipped the girl was suddenly back to being cheerful. '' Bye bye ~~~ Sasuke-kun I hope you no what your doing'' and the girl was gone like she was never there. The boy stood rooted to the spot for a moment before he to left.**  
 **The screen slowly started to turn black when the continue button showed itself on the screen**

'' That damn Danzo turned my daughter so she cold fake emotions! '' yelled kushina. ''Don't worry kushina as soon as we get out of here we will go after him. '' said Minato

* * *

AND end.

another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoy. Till next time.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back with another story. Once again it was 11:34 in the night, I needed sleep and that is why w have spelling mistakes. Please forgive me.**

 **You know the drill. Chapter one has the guidelines on how to read this story, so head on over to that part to see it.**

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR**_

 **The screen changed to show Naruko's hand covered in the soft glow known as medical chakra healing both Sasuke and Sakurai after Kizashi pressed continue. '' Argh.. I hate these stupid D-rank missions.'' groaned Sakurai after he was healed. '' Hn.. I for once agree with you dobe. I hate these missions, especially to catch the demon cat. '' agreed Sasuke. '' Oh come on you two, I think the cat is cute. I feel sorry for it actually with an owner like that. '' Naruko said. '' You're only saying that because it likes you! '' shouted the boys**

'' No way! that cat is still alive?! '' yelled obito. '' Obito! '' scolded Rin.

 **'' Its not my fault even animals like me more than the two of you. '' sassed Naruko. The screen changed to show the boys trying to coax Kakashi into giving them a higher mission. '' Well... I know you guys are strong enough for a C-rank mission. I'll agree if your female teammate thinks that we should go on a C-rank mission '' concluded Kakashi. They turned to the red haired girl who was putting her hair up in a high ponytail and said '' I'm ready for this mission. ''**  
 **Team kakashi were standing in the Hokage's office while having this conversation, so it as really no surprise when Kakashi turned to request a mission, a scroll was tossed his way and instantly it was caught.**  
 **'' I've got a simple guarding mission for you team 7. You will be going to wave country escorting a bridge builder. Tazuna please enter '' said the elder kage. An old man with spiky gray hair walked in with pink cheeks, obviously drunk.**  
 **''Seriously, this is the team that is going to protect me? They all look weak except the girl with the floating hair and the adult man.'' ''Don't worry Sir I'm one of this village's best ninja soyou have nothing to worry about. Team we'll be leaving in an hour so get ready.''**

 **The screen changed to show the 5 people walking at a civilian pace.**

'' how come it changed so fast, they didn't even leave the villlage yet.''asked Tsunade confused. '' The lady said this shows only the important parts of the future.'' said the twins

 **While they were walking Sakurai and Naruko looked like they just realized something but Sakurai just continued like nothing happened. Naruko looked at her sensei for a brief moment before turning around and saying '' I'm going to check my make up in this puddle sensei'' Kakashi faked a sigh of exasperation and said '' Again, this is the fifth time today. '' but despite his words he let her go towards the puddle. The other two boys slowly realized what was happening went in front of their client discreetly holding kunais in their hands.**  
 **She raised a hand to her bag like she was reaching for something before chains came out of her back and piercing the puddles. '' The water disappeared as soon as the chains touched it revealing two men, who are or were known as the Demon brother, limp bodies that showed they were clearly dead. '' Good Job Naruko. You two boys you got the intent and moved accordingly'' praised Kakashi.**  
 **'' You lied to the village of the hidden leaves about the rank of this mission and i want a damn good explanation for it '' The scarecrow demanded**

'' That man could of killed the entire team and himself with keeping such vital information from them.'' stated Mikoto.

 **Tazuna explained that his country had been taken over by a man Gato. The man basically made everyone in the village poor with his demanding taxes. He told his tale about that the bridge was his village's only hope and he needed bodyguards so the villagers gathered all their money but it was only enough for C-rank.**

 **'' Please, I have a beautiful daughter and a grandson who would hate Konoha cause they let me die.''**

 _'' He's guilt tripping them **/us**..Isn't he?'' thought everyone watching, kakashi and Naruko._

 **It seemed that Sasuke and Sasuke believed it because they both said they would continue the mission. Kakashi sighed an said '' We have another member of this team so ask. ''**  
 **'' Do the two of you really believe that we're ready for this mission?'' asked Naruko. Without hesitation they both responded yes. She turned to kakashi and said '' I would like to continue this mission, sensei ''.**  
 **''Ok lets move'' .**

 **The scene changed showing team 7 in awe at the incomplete bridge while in a boat.**

 **The screen showed again them walking in a misty area. There was a rustle in the bushes close to them and Sasuke threw a knai at it that showed a white bunny running away.**

 **Kakahi yelled ''DUCK!'' tackling the client to the ground while Sasuke pulled Naruko to the ground as well as Sakurai. A Huge word flew over their heads that would have been on the ground if the were still standing.**

 **A man with bandages covering his mouth stopped on top of the sword that was in a tree.'' Kakashi of the sharingan. Never thought I would the pleasure of fighting you.'' And with that said he attacked.**  
 **They exchanged blows for a bit with the genin protecting the old man when Kakashi got trapped in a ball of water that, had one of Zabuza's hand in it .**

'' You could have avoided getting caught Kakashi, '' scolded Rin.

 **'' Ok, I have plan Naruko can you do any water jutsus '' The girl said, '' Water and Wind are my speciality. ''.**  
 **'' Good, Sasuke you know any fire jutsus that goes multiple times,'' '' yes.''**  
 **'' Ok here is the plan...''**

'' NO!'' screamed Obito and Rin. Kakashi asked '' what happened are you Ok ?'' to them and they said with pouts on their face '' I want to know what their planning''.

 **'' MUD WALL '' screamed Sakurai and hardened walls of mud surrounded tanzuna and Sasuke went threw handseals and said '' FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU'' that went to Zabuza along with Sakurai's wind style jutsu he sent. Zabuza had no choice but move which released Kakashi who was grabbed by Naruko who used WATER STYLE: WATER WHIP to grab him and bring him next to her.**

'' They forced that man to release the jutsu and saved their sensei. '' said the twins shocked. '' Not bad for genins, genins with a lot of training but still genins ..'' said Jiraiya

 **'' Thanks guys'' said Kakashi after he coughed up the water in his lungs. When Zabuza looked like he was about to attack a senbon needle struck his neck.**

 **A boy with long hair in a bun with a mask on dropped from the trees.'' Sorry, but I've been tracking him for a long, so thank you''**

 **Naruko narrowed her eyes and silently moved towards the masked ninja. '' No problem'' said Kakashi. '' I must dispose of him now and picked him now.'' he bent down to pick the motionless body but before he could sunshin out of there Naruko wrapped her chains around him and pulled him from Zabuza.**

 **'' Naruko! '' shouted her teammates and sensei.**

 **The masked boy lept away and held several senbons in his hands. He released them at the girl and she deflected them with her kunai. The two ran towards each other and met in flurry of ice and chains.**  
 **Any ice attack that was sent her way she sent her chains at them and they broke like paper.**

 **A Round house kick was blocked followed by a punch to her stomach which connected but she straightened herself right away. She dropped kick the mask man when she jumped into the air and the force made the mask crack.**

 **It revealed a face that was feminine but was still able to tell he was a boy. Naruko looked behind her ,her teammates just standing there. She groaned in her mind, '' Can't you guys HELP ME!'' she shouted.**

 **It snapped both boys out of whatever trance they were in and bot came to surround the no longer masked ninja.**

 **''WATER STYLE: WATER WHIP '' shouted naruko and whips made of water and golden chains trapped the feminine boy. '' GO! Knock him out with a pressure point.''**

 **Sasuke and Sakurai both ran towards the trapped man but it was Sakurai who reached first and pressed the pressure point on his neck making the boy slump own in his restraints .**

 **'' You have some explaining to do '' said Sasuke. '' I will, but only when sensei wakes up and we reach the house.''**

 **True to her statement Kakashi was unconscious next to Tanzuna. '' I call carrying the boy back to the house '' said Naruko. '' I call Kakashi sensei '' said broody''**  
 **'' I guess I get Zabuza ''**  
 **'' Now that's out of the way lead the way Tanzuna-san'' As they walked towards the man's house they slwly faded into black and a button that said ''CONTINUE' appeared.**

'' Why did he attack that hunter nin sensei? '' asked Rin  
'' That was no ordinary Hunter nin , you see hunter nins are supposed to destroy the body right away and seal the head. Not carrying it away, I guess that is what made her attack him cause that boy is mosst likely Zabuza's accomplice.'' The girl nodded and thanked her sensei.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait . I got projects left to right since the first day of school.**

 **HOP YOU ENJOY.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Five_**

When Kakashi pressed continue the screen **showed Haku and Zabuza gagged and tied up with their hands behind their backs, fingers chained together and blindfolded.**

'' Wow their really don't want them to get away.'' said Jirayia.

 **Kakashi, who was previously laying down on futon, woke up to see his students in a circle seemingly talking like friends.**  
 **''Sensei! Naruko he's awake '' yelled Sakurai. His head was spinning when his vision was filled with a kushina look-a-like, with hands glowing green.**

 **'' You're an idiot sensei.'' scolded the girl who now he realized was Naruko and the one who yelled was Sakurai which means the one away from this little group was Sasuke. His,** ** _HIS_** **students. How could he forget,his beating must of been a little worse than he thought.**

 **Sasuke moved towards them to help them get their teacher to sit up. After he stretched a bit he took in his surroundings and his eyes widened when he saw the person he was fighting and a mysterious person. He opened his mouth to ask why the person they where supposed to keep away from their client was here but it proved to be that Sakurai either knew how to read his expressions or was a mind reader when he said.**

 **'' If your wondering why their here just ask Red over there.'' and he pointed to the only known girl in the room (CoughHakuCough)**  
 **'' Tell me if I'm wrong but aren't hunter nins supposed to kill the missing ninjas they capture right where they are. '' stated Naruko. Kakashi immediately understood what she meant and said '' When I fainted did the mask ninja not kill Zabuza right then but moved like he was going to leave so you guys knocked him out and brought him to this house''**

 **After seeing all his pupils nod he sighed and moved to get up but had to get help from them and went to their prisoners .'' Can one of you wake them up ''**

 **Two hands shot in the air and after seeing the go ahead signal and gave the hardest slap they could muster to both of the tied up people and ripped of the gag and blindfold in one swoop. '' OWW OWW, We were awake and that girl and boy knew it.'' shouted Zabuza. Haku had anime tears on his face. '' Did you know really know that'' and Sakurai and Naruko both nodded and said ''It was fun'' at the same time.**

'' Wow I felt both of those slaps.'' winced Kizashi and Obito.

 **Kakahi gave a nervous laugh and turned to the prisoners once more. '' Are you going to say what and who hired you to kill the old man '' he said with his upside down eye smile thing.**

 **'' You'll never get me to talk Copy ninja.''**

 **Sakurai whispered to his teammates,'' he does realize we already know who hired him or is sensei really that slow '' Naruko just shrugged and Sasuke said '' I wouldn't put it past me if our teacher is really slow.''**

 **Kakashi heard what his students said and hung his head. ''Wow you got some ..interesting students CopyCat '' said Zabuza. The white haired jonin pulled himself together and started to talk '' We all know who you are and why your here. Look, I am not the type of person that will just let you come to our village if you just randomly decide to help us take down Gato.''**

 **'' Who said I will help some wet behind the ear genin? I will kill all of you once I get out of here! '' growled Zabuza. He flinched when a foot connected to the wall right next to his head. Kashi leaned down and spoke in a menacing voice ''I don't care what you feel. You are in no position to talk, I could kill right now cause I won't need your help. Actually you should be glad my students kept you alive because I know at least one of them would of killed you on the spot.''**

Obito and Rin were currently hugging each other in a frightened manner while looking at Kakashi. They were very pale and shaking when they said '' K-K-K-Kakashi y-you're s-s-scary..''

 **Zabuza tch'ed and spoke '' You could all die for all I care, Kill me.'' Naruko started her way over to him, a kunai raised to strike when a hand was extended infront of her, stopping her.**

 **''Is that really how you are.! What about that person next to you he must really care about you if he was willing to stay and fight for a man who is an oblivious asshole.''shouted Sakurai**

 **'' Kid I don't know who you are but this is the real world, the ninja world and haku here is just my tool ''**  
 **'' This may be the real world but i would never degrade my self like you to the point i think someone else is just as real as an inanimate object.'' Sakurai panted for a bit, trying to recover his breathe and walked out the door followed by the rest of team Kakashi.**

 **Zabuza looked like he was in deep within his thoughts when the screen changed to show Team Kakashi at the bridge staring at an army of civilians and samurai, all armed.**  
 **'' So what do we do now Sensei.'' asked Sasuke . '' Well that's a very good question. We fight! CHARGE!''**

 **Kakashi sprinted forward, one red eye spinning while he knocked down person after person. Sasuke followed him and he started slashing the army with his kunais when he was corned by two Samurais that are clearly bigger then him.**

 ** _''What do I do ?'' He thought frantically._ A sharp pain behind his eyes distracted him when he avoided a fatal blow . He ducked his head and when he brought it back up it showed his coal black eyes changed to red eyes with 2 commas in both eyes spinning. '' Wha? I see everything. It looks like they're going really slow. NO Way!" He quickly led his opponents to the end of the bridge. He smirked at his reflection when he saw his eyes '' Get ready to lose" and he started his attack.**

'' How come he has his sharingan and I don't? '' Pouted Obito .

 **Sakurai had made his way to a group of 5-6 men and made a dozen copies of himself. '' ATTACK!'' he shouted Clone after clone was destroyed but in the confusion he took down the men with a swift strike to the back of the neck. '' Well I never thought I would see a brat like you be able to make so many KAGE BUNSHINS'' said a deep voice that seemed to come from every way. Sakurai turned his head every which way but saw no one . '' Come out whoever you are'' said Sakurai while bringing his kunai just a tad bit closer to his body.**

 **Naruko had stayed behind to protect Tanzuna but that meant she used her golden chains that are tainted red after each limp, pierced body hit the ground. '' Don't worry Tanzuna I will protect you.'' She smiled to him and sent a kunai flying behind her that hit dead centre to a man with a sword whose current occupation is on the floor.**  
 **Silently, she made a shadow clone and sent it towards Tanzuna's house with a message for Zabuza.**

* * *

 **When the shadow clone arrived it saw Inari crying for his mom who was being held captured by two goons . She made her way quickly to the back of the goon and with flawless precision killed the two men with a strike to the heart with two kunais.**

 **'' Don't worry little one. I won't let your mom get kill '' said the clone Naruko. She left the mother and son to go to Zabuza. he arrived to see Zabuza and Haku playing '' I spy with my little eyes''.**

 **The clone coughed to get their attention and stated, '' Master wants you to come to the bridge if you want to come kill Gato.''**  
 **''Now why would I want to that? '' questioned Zabuza.**  
 **Naruko just hummed and said, '' Well, I heard from a little bird that Gato was going to kill you once you were tired after fighting us.''**

'' Ok, now I'm curious who the little bird is." whined Kushina. Minato just chuckled at her.

 **'' It's your choice to believe me or not.'' The petite red haired girl cut the restraints off both men with two fluid movements. And with that done she poofed out of existence**

* * *

 **There was only a few remaining civilians and Team Kakashi were obliviously tired but managed to cut them down leaving Gato.**  
 **'' I just want to thank you for killing Zabuza for me . You saved me the money I was not going to pay him.'' the little man Named Gato said. '' So the little girl was right. I vshould thank her for she gave me the opportunity to have the satisfaction of watching you die. '' Zabuza wasted no time and with a flick of his wrist he decapitated the head of the business man.**

 **'' CHARGE!'' Shouted Inari and he as well as the citizens of Wave were armed with bows, arrows and pots and forks.**  
 **'' Wait did we miss it?'' After receiving nods he groaned.**

 **THE SCREEN CHANGED TO SHOW Team Kakashi leaving the village in a straight path while Zabuza and Haku went the other way. ''Bye bye Naruko-nee-chan'' shouted Inari and some of the younger children. She smiled at them and waved.**

 **'' So grandpa what should we name the bridge ?'' '' The Great Tanzuna Bridge''**  
 **'' NO just no'' '' How about the '' Team seven Bridge'' said a little girl with a gap in her teeth and pigtails. The village all cheered for they loved the name.**

* * *

 **While team seven were jumping on branches Sakurai couldn't help but think of the mystery man he met.**

 _ **~~Flashback~~**_

 _ **Sakurai turned his head every which way but saw no one . '' Come out whoever you are'' said Sakurai while bringing his kunai just a tad bit closer to his body.**_  
 _ **A body that skin was half whit half black with a plantie thing behind it with intimidating golden eyes came out. The boy was rozen in place as the plant man racked its eyes over him. He shuddered subtly. And like was not even there the plant man went threw the ground.**_

 _ **~~END~~**_

 **With his strawberry hair whipping in his face he pondered who the man could be while he say the village's gate coming close.**

THE screen went black and had the word '' CONTINUE'' on it.  
'' WOW they got a bridge named after them. We feel like proud mothers,'' said Rin and Obito and both had napkins, dabbing at their eyes.

The rest stared for a moment before breaking into fits of laughter. The two wondered why they started to laugh.

* * *

 _ **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT YOU PROBABLY WON'T HAVE A NEXT UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK. Test and all that. tomorrow I have my worst subjects. SPANISH, SOCIAL STUDIES AND ICT. wish me luck**_


End file.
